


Lets Cuddle And Watch Anime

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddle, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Littlespace helps Dom to relax, M/M, Manga & Anime, Non-Sexual Age Play, Ok its cute, Spooning, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, littlespace, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom is stressed out from doing press work all day long luckly Adam knows just the thing to ease his nerves.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 15





	Lets Cuddle And Watch Anime

It was an incredibly stressfull day for Dom he was tired of running around doing press and just needed to relax.

"Adam where are you,"Dom called out as he steped through the door of the appartment shared with his bandmates. 

"Hullo baby you look beat,"Adam replied walking out of his bedroom.

"Thats because I am,"he replied.

Adam grined he knew the perfect way to help his boyfriend unwind. 

"Lets cuddle and wacth anime that always seems to help you relax,Adam spoke with a warm smile. 

Dom's face lit up when he heard this all his worries seemed to drift away his usual energy returning. 

"Allright I'll get my blanket,"the green eyed man exclamed runing into his bedroom to retrieve a big pink blanket. 

Adam grined and guided Dom into his room turing on the tv to some streaming service. 

"So what do you want to wacth,"Adam asked as Dom flopped down belly first onto his comfy king sized bed. 

"Spirted Away first and then Ponyo,"Dom exclaimed those titles being some of his faviorites.

"I should have known,"Adam said with a laugh as he stared the first movie taking a seat next to Dom on the bed pulling him in close.

Dom nuzzled his head into Adams chest spooning the older man inhaling his fresh sent.

Adam held Dom closer wrapping his strong arms around the other's back running his thick fingers through his boyfriends brown locks untangling each strand of hair all while scratching his scalp.

For once today Dom felt relaxed and safe he loved when Adam gave him head scracthes they always helped him to calm down after long hard days. 

These moments were some of Dom's faviorites no place to be and no one to talk to just he and Adam wacthing anime on the telly.

"Can I be little for a moment,"Dom asked turning away from the movie. 

"Of course darling you dont have to ask me,"Adam replied with a smile allowing Dom to slip into littlespace. 

"I love you so much sugar plum,"Dom spoke in a small voice gently sucking on his thumb looking up into Adams grey-blue eyes.

"I love you to baby boy,"Adam wispred kissing the other gently on the forehead.

"I wish we could stay like this forever I wish we could be anime characters living in a magical world free from stress,"Dom mused. 

"Ya I wish that to but even though that can't happen I am just glad to have you in my life you make me so happy,"Adam chirped his heart sweling up with love and adoration. 

"You make me happy to I will always love you daddy,"Dom wimpred resting his weary head on Adam's broad chest.

Soon both men were fast asleep in eachothes arms dreaming of their own little anime world away from the real one free from the stresses of daily life........


End file.
